


Sick

by Bakurakrazie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakurakrazie/pseuds/Bakurakrazie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru is sick, Hikaru isn't. He is forced to go to school against his wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as an application for an LJRP. I didn't get in, but another Hikaru apped that round, before me, and they got in. I liked this enough to post it here. Enjoy, concrit welcomed.

Hikaru sighed. It looked like it was going to be the usual day at school. Well, almost usual. His identical-but-younger twin brother was home sick; miraculously he hadn’t caught it somehow. He waved his pen in the air, anxiously waiting until the bell sounded to signal the end of the school day. He looked at the clock, how much longer did he have?

Oh. Right. He’d just gotten there five minutes ago.

He half-heartedly let the clamor of voices drift into his conscious hearing, listening for anything of interest.

“ . . . I’m gonna fail this damn class if I don’t start studying . . . ”

“ . . . new pet yesterday, it’s so cute! Do you wanna see . . . ”

“ . . . we can sit next together at lunch, then! It’ll be so cool . . . ”

“ . . . and when I looked in the paper it said my stocks were down . . . ”

Tch. What boring people. Didn’t they ever talk about anything exciting? Surely they weren’t always like this, were they?

“ . . . noticed that Hikaru is gone from school today.”

That caught his attention. He turned towards the group of girls, discussing something that should not have been any of their business.

“Oh, no! Poor Kaoru! What’s he going to do without his brother? He must be heartbroken,” a girl with long blonde hair somewhat-excitedly pointed out.

“I don’t know! I wonder if he’ll be in the Host Club this afternoo- KYAAA! He’s watching us now! Hello, Kaoru!” A short-haired brunette with clearly minimal intelligence was identified.

“We feel your pain of brotherly loss, Kaoru!” This one had longer hair. The entire group began to burst into squealing fits of glee, at the prospect. He was saved from actually having to reply to them by the homeroom teacher coming in at an opportune moment, as a saving grace. In order to keep up appearance, he gave a sad-looking smile and waved.

As the class settled down he took to glaring out the window. ‘Those idiots! I’m not even sitting in the desk where Kaoru sits! Can’t they ever tell us apart?! We shouldn’t even be talking to those inane, good-for-nothing, lousy, uninformed, idiotic . . . regulars at the Host Club.’ He sighed harshly.

That was right. Kyouya-senpai would kill him if he didn’t treat the regulars right, and made them lose business with them. Besides, he was a friendly host now, wasn’t he? No matter how much some of the people there made him sick. ‘No more isolating people.’ Right, this was a new leaf of sorts.

Damn that Tamaki. He was the reason he and Kaoru were forced to interact with these people. Kaoru was the only way he could endure the place, really. There’d be no going to the Host Club today after school, not without him.

Although, now that he thought about it, Hunny-senpai had gotten less annoying lately and Mori-senpai was all right; he kept mostly to himself anyways. Kyouya-senpai was fine so long as he wasn’t angry at any of them. Although, Hikaru had to admit, it was pretty funny when Tamaki got him angry and he started yelling at the ‘daddy’ of the club. In fact, he and Kaoru hadn’t messed with the tono in a while. An entire meeting? That was surely an unacceptable amount of time to go without Tamaki’s mind breaking.

He would have to discuss this more intimately with Kaoru later when he got back home. They would most definitely have to make up for two days of pranklessness within the Club. After dealing with their guests first, of course.

As he turned back to concentrate a little more on his notes, or at least doodling on them, he thought about how much fun he and Kaoru would have playing the “Which One is Hikaru?” game tomorrow. Nobody would guess it right, for sure.

No one ever did.


End file.
